1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage containers, and more particularly concerns a segmented storage tray adapted to engage the upper rim of a pail or bucket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous containers for storing small parts in an organized manner have been disclosed in the prior art. It has generally been the practice of those in the construction industry to utilize empty pails or buckets, for instance five-gallon spackling buckets, for carrying larger tools and materials such as power saws or large pipe wrenches. This practice developed by reason of the large quantity of such pails or buckets being left at construction sites after the contents thereof, for instance, spackle, were emptied therefrom. Thus, many contractors in the construction industry such as plumbers, carpenters, electricians and tilers, utilize these discarded pails or buckets for carrying tools or materials. When the pails or buckets are used for larger tools and materials, smaller tools and materials carried in the bucket may become lost or not easily retrievable from beneath larger tools.
Various bucket-engaging devices have been employed in attempts to adapt and utilize buckets or pails for the storage and transportation of small parts, tool, and other items. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,007 to Skeie discloses a tool organizer readily usable in conjunction with such a tool bucket. The device has a generally planar platform member to provide a flange-like configuration about the perimeter of the bucket, and includes a cylindrical aperture to provide access to the interior of the bucket. The device has compartmental members adapted to hold tools and materials about the upper interior and lower exterior perimeters of the bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,472 to Dent discloses a tool-holding bucket-engaging device comprised of an elongated piece of flexible material formed with pockets for receiving and holding tools. The two ends of the piece of material join together to form a closed loop when the device is wrapped around the exterior sidewall of the bucket. Snaphooks disposed at the top edge of the loop clip onto the bucket handle, thereby suspending the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,295 to Venegoni discloses a circular, multi-compartmented bucket organizing tray adapted to fit in multiple stacking formation within a bucket. The trays each have multiple divider walls of fixed and removable configuration and a central molded carry handle. Parts of small nature may be stored within the trays, however, no provision is made for the carrying of large tools or other objects.
Another commonplace use of emptied buckets is as a multi-purpose carrier for fishermen. Such buckets are used to carry fish, bait, ice, tackle, food, and beverages, etc. Buckets are typically used to carry such items from a vehicle to a boat, the shoreline, or fishing pier because it is desirable for the fisherman to make as few trips as possible with limited carrying capacity. The disadvantage of using a bucket to carry tackle along with the aforesaid items is that tackle is difficult to reach at the bottom of the bucket and becomes soiled with fish blood, slime, scales, and the like.
Although the aforesaid bucket organizing devices would have some utility to the fisherman, the devices suffer from certain limitations. The Skeie device is not amenable to fish, bait and ice storage due to its interiorly disposed tool-holding elements. Furthermore, the flange top surface is adapted to carry elongated handled tools, not tackle. The Venegoni device is not amenable to bulk storage of ice, fish, bait etc. as the trays would become soiled. The Dent device is clearly not amenable to the carrying of tackle i.e. swivels, hooks, line and terminals. Moreover, none of the aforesaid devices disclose means for cutting and preparing bait. Although bait cutting boards are commercially available which engage buckets, they are not integral to tackle organizing means.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a compartmented storage container adapted to removably engage a bucket or pail.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a storage container of the aforesaid nature permitting uninhibited access to the interior region of the bucket.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a storage container of the aforesaid nature having an integral bait cutting surface.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a storage container of the aforesaid nature which is durable, adapted to be easily engaged and removed from a variety of standard buckets, and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.